Phoenix
by Mcdawn
Summary: Harry wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so when the Dursleys said they were going to Hawaii and he was coming with them he was very excited despite the knowledge that he would probably spend a lot of his time being kicked, punched, being invisible and most likely carrying the bags. He didn't care though, this would be his first time going anywhere
1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so when the Dursleys said they were going on vacation to look at volcanos and he was coming with them he was very excited despite the knowledge that he would probably spend a lot of his time being kicked, punched, being invisible and most likely carrying the bags. He didn't care though, this would be his first time going anywhere. He was only five years old and he had never left the confines of four privet drive. He figured the only reason he was going was because there was no-one to leave him with and the Dursleys did not want to leave him home alone. How wrong he was. This became clear when they began a tour of the island and his relatives were being nice to him for the first time in his memory. Harry felt a flicker of fear as they watched a view of the volcano the island was famed for. He did not notice they had wandered away from their tour guide nor did he see Dudley walk behind him as he peered inside the volcano. He also missed the sadistic smile on Vernon Dursley's face as he encouraged his son to go ahead. He did notice however when he was suddenly pushed forwards and over the railing that was there to prevent falls. Harry tried to grasp at something, anything to prevent falling into the fiery pits he could see and feel. He could hear the Dursleys making a fuss and shouting for the tour guide to get help to save their poor nephew. As he landed in the fiery depths of the lava at the bottom Harry knew this was planned. They had done this to get rid of him. He didn't get much time to ponder as he sunk into the lava his screams cut off as he was completely sunk.

Music that was what Harry could hear. Beautiful music cut through the fog of pain he was feeling. Although Harry was certain he had never heard it before it sounded so familiar to him. All he could see was a brilliant red, orange yellow colours blended into each other so beautifully. They swirled all around him and the pain became less and less until it was completely gone. He could see again. He could see his body the same colour and consistency of the fiery fire he was swimming in. Laughing he swam in it, loving the caress and warmth he was feeling from the lava. He shot up to the surface not knowing that the action made whole volcano explode lava out creating a mass panic. Hot lava shot out of the usually serene mountain and made its way down through the surrounding lands towards the water.

Vernon Dursley watched as his nephew was pushed into the volcano with a satisfied smirk. He refused to keep the abomination in his home so he decided to do something a little more permanent to make sure he would never have to see him again. He and Petunia put on a show of screaming and worry over their nephew who had fallen in. They knew they would be heard as the rest of the tour was just a few minutes ahead. He already had a story planned on how his nephew had slipped into the prohibited area out of curiosity like any other child would do and then he had slipped and fallen into the volcano before any of them could do anything. He didn't count on the volcano exploding outward and as he was trying to get out of there he received third degree burns over the entire half of his right side. Petunia escaped with third degree burns to her face, halfway down her arm and her entire chest area. Dudley received burns on his right leg and arm.

It was a while before they released from the hospital they had been taken to. Luckily the volcano had not done much damage, people were quickly evacuated to safety and the only casualty was the Dursley's nephew. Something else Vernon had not counted on when he was preparing to leave with his wife and child to return to their home, the money he had been enjoying the benefits of was connected to his nephew. Without Harry he was now cut off from it. He had to max out his and Petunia's credit cards to pay for the hospital for all three of them and the only reason they were able to go back home was because they had bought return tickets. Upon arrival to privet drive Vernon received a phone call telling him not to bother to come back to work he was fired and an eviction notice was on the door when they arrived. They had two days to pack up their things and get out. Petunia fell on her knees and wept. She had known that the house was never theirs and that the company Vernon worked for was bought by her sister before she died and allowed her husband to work there. She had not told this Vernon and allowed him to think that he was the one providing for them. Both were in Harry's name but she had assumed that she would get both upon his death as his only living blood relation she was wrong. She couldn't think of anything worse that could happen until she found herself and Vernon arrested for murder. It turned out there were cameras in the place where Dudley had pushed Harry and they were seen encouraging him.

Xx

Harry found himself landing in the ocean surrounding the island of Hawaii. The waves threw him back and forth, he couldn't breathe as the water rushed into his lungs but the music came again and this he both felt and saw the changes his body was making. He was no longer fiery hot, he was a part of the waves. He felt his body pulled out of the water into air and went through a similar change only this time he became the wind. This transpired through each element fire, water, air earth, light, shadow, life, death, lightning and every change he went through the music was always there soothing him and calming him. Helping him to accept whatever was going on. It was after the final element of lightning that Harry found himself in a seeming grey world. He sneezed and grey dust fell off him as he looked around. Everything was huge. He screamed when he saw his body but instead of the sound he was expecting a frightened trill came out his mouth. A huge fiery red and gold bird appeared next to him it was followed by others until eight of these birds surrounded him. All different bright and beautiful colours.

The red and gold one spoke for the others "Hello young one. I know you are frightened right now but there is no need to be. Your family tried to get rid of you in such a cruel way we could not allow that to happen. I don't think you will understand much of what has happened I will try to explain it to help you understand as much as I can. I am called Fawkes and these are my brothers and sisters."

Harry just stared at the majestic bird in front of him as he talked. He then decided to ask a question "What has happened to me?"

Fawkes answered him "When you fell in the volcano I surrounded you with phoenix fire to protect you as I can control the intensity of heat with it. It however changed your body so that you would not burn in the lava. You are now what is called an elemental young one. To complete the changes my brothers and sisters each did the same with their elements. Do not worry we will teach you as you grow how to control them and what they are about. But for right now you are a baby phoenix. You will be back to your normal age in a few days and I will teach you how to change back."

Fawkes picked up some sliced grapes and fed them to Harry. As he did this he answered Harry's questions as they came to him and before long he was asleep.

Xx

True to Fawkes' word Harry had grown and was no longer so little. His feathers had grown in and they were a mixture of the colours of all the elemental phoenixes although is dominant colour was a forest green the same colour as his eyes. The first time he changed back he didn't like it. He wanted to stay a phoenix but Fawkes reminded him that even though he was now a phoenix not human anymore he was the only one who could change into human form and he needed to be able to control his changes.

Harry spent a lot of time with each of the phoenixes learning how to control his new abilities. Fawkes explained to him that he was the third person to ever become an elemental the other two however were born with their powers and could only control three elements at the most. The reason Harry was chosen by the phoenixes was because of his trials ahead of him. Harry would need all the help he could get and those who were entrusted to give him that help were willfully blind and ignorant of the damage they were doing. Fawkes knew he would need to get Harry into training to help him protect himself. He knew of one being who could do that.

xx

Hestia the goddess of the hearth was at camp halfblood tending to the fire when one of her first creations decided to visit in fiery flash. She laughed in delight as Fawkes appeared before her and said "My lady, it has been a long time has it not?."

Smiling Hestia answered "Yes it has Fawkes. You seem to have forgotten this old girl and rarely visit anymore."

In reply Fawkes said "You know I cannot visit as much as I would like to my lady. If I could have it my way I would stay here with you forever."

Hestia was stroking Fawkes' feathers when she replied "I know that my dear Fawkes. I was only teasing you. Now there must be a reason you decided to visit today."

Nodding Fawkes replied "Yes my lady. I wish to ask you if you would be able to take care of my little nestling. He is only five years old and a new elemental. He needs to be trained and taught to control his powers there is only so much that my brothers, sisters and I can teach him. At the moment I am having trouble convincing him to use his human form. You see he was abused by those who were his relations and they tried to kill him for being born different from them by throwing him in a volcano. It is lucky that I have always kept my eye on him ever since he was born. My bonded was careless with the child and left him in a home environment that would have turned him into the darkest evil to ever grace the earth. The darkness would have lasted forever because he is destined to master death in the future. You know death will never take his chosen. It would have meant his family killing him over and over each more painful than the last. As it is he has already met death three times at the rough hands of his obese uncle even if he does not remember. I made a decision to make him an elemental before they could damage his soul."

Hestia was listening horrified by what she was hearing. She knew Fawkes was right, If that treatment had lasted especially with a child favored by death he would have been twisted to the point of no return.

She looked at Fawkes and said "Bring your nestling Fawkes. I will adopt him as my own and he will be able to stay at camp halfblood and learn what he needs."

Trilling happily Fawkes said "Thank you my lady, and oh by the way the child is a legacy of the primordial Eros through his mother and also a legacy of Poseidon through his father."

Leaving a shocked Hestia staring at the now empty space Fawkes flashed out and returned two minutes later with a much smaller bird not even close to half his size. Upon seeing Hestia the little bird let out a trill of distress. Fawkes trilled a comforting tune for the little bird until he seemed to relax.

Then he spoke to him. "Harry, this is my lady Hestia. Remember I told you about her?"

Harry nodded his little bird head and looked at Hestia before trilling a hie shyly.

Hestia smiled and said "Will change into your human form little one it'll be easier to talk then."

Harry hesitated but still did as he was asked. Now instead of the tiny multi colored bird there was a little boy with should length hair that seemed to be changing colors as he stood there. It finally stopped at a soft brown color like Hestia's own even his eyes changed color to match hers. This made Hestia smile as she realized that this was the child's way of accepting her.

"Hi Harry. Did Fawkes tell you why he brought you here?" Hestia

"Harry answered in a voice that sounded lyrical "Yes, he said you were going to be my new mummy and that you are nice and nothing like the Dursleys."

Hestia could feel emotion rise within her for the child and what he had been through. She herself had never had a child, knowing that someday her child would die from the various monsters that chased all halfbloods intending to kill them. She didn't think she would survive the heartbreak of such a loss. Just because she refused to birth a child did not mean she did not want them. This was the first time she ever considered even adopting, but just one looked at that angelic face and she knew it was already too late for her to back out. She opened her arms in the universal gesture recognized by children everywhere asking Harry to come to her. Harry walked into her embrace and for the first time in his life felt the love of a mother.

Hestia spoke as she held Harry "Well Harry what do you say? Do you want a mummy?"

Lifting his head to face her Harry smiled shyly and said "Yes please."

xx

Harry could not remember a time when he was happier. He spent most of his time with his new mummy. She gave him lots of hugs and kisses and he had new clothes and got to eat really nice food whenever he was hungry. What he liked the most was that there were no endless chores for him and he was never locked up. He had his own room in a really big house with a bed and lots of toys that his mummy got him. He even had his own bathroom in his room.

Today however Harry was excited. It had been several months since he was living with his mummy on Olympus, not that he recognized the significance. He just knew that his mummy was a goddess and she taught him how to make food out of nothing. Anyway today Harry was six years old. His mummy was going to present him to her brothers. She called them the big three. She told him not to worry because he was already immortal so he was allowed to stay on Olympus with his mummy.

They arrived in front of the three brothers and Harry felt quite intimidated. His fear was clearly shown on his face at the sight of the stern Zeus who seemed to be scrutinizing him while he tried to hide behind his mother. Poseidon noticing this shrunk down to human size then berated his brothers.

"Will you two stop staring at him like that you are frightening him. He's only six for crying out loud."

Hestia smiled in gratitude at Poseidon as the other two ignored him but they did stop the intimidating stares. Poseidon crouched down to Harry's height and said "Hello little one what is your name?"

Harry replied "I'm Harry, Are you my granddad? Mummy says you are my daddy's dad so that makes you my granddad."

Surprise flickered on Poseidon's face as he regarded the child. He sent out his senses to assess the child and sure enough the child was of the sea.

He looked at Hestia and asked "How?"

She replied "I'm not sure how but I do know Harry's parents were killed several years ago protecting him. The only thing I can imagine is that your son's mother found a way of protecting him from the monsters and from you finding out about him."

Despite the anguish he was feeling over the loss of a child he had never met or even knew about Posiedon faced his grandson and said "Yes Harry I am your granddad."

This made Harry smile as he asked "So can I call you granddad?"

Laughing Poseidon replied "Yes child you may call me granddad. That would make me very happy indeed."

Zues finding that he did not like being ignored spoke "Well, as nice as this little reunion is, Hestia you know the ancient laws."

Facing her brother Hestia spoke "Do not think me a simpleton Zeus I know the ancient laws I was there when they were laid down. You forget that I am older than you. Harry is not a demigod so the rules do not apply to him. He is an immortal."

That declaration had all three brothers looking at Harry in shock and saying "What?"

Hestia laughed and said "I brought Harry here to you so you could meet him and know who he is, he is death's chosen. The relatives he was living with did not like the fact that Harry had unusual power they hurt him a lot. He met death three times before a phoenix intervened and saved him from the volcano they had thrown him in. He has become a phoenix as result of that and gained his immortality earlier than he should have. I will give you a more detailed explanation later I do not want to remind Harry of his past too much. Hades smiled at Harry and shrunk down to normal size before crouching down next to his brother and saying "Welcome to the family kid. You can call me grandpa."

Smiling Hades held out his hand and there was a shimmer before a tiny cute three headed dog appeared in his hand. He held it out to Harry and said "She was born yesterday the youngest of four and the only girl. I think she would be happier with you than in the underworld. Her sire is Cerberus my three headed dog. Her name is Hedwig.

The beamed a wide smile at the sight of the dog. His mummy had said he couldn't have a pet yet when he asked for one because he was too young to take care of it properly.

Harry's reply was almost lyrical as he said "Thank you grandpa." and reached out for the dog.

His mother's restraining hand stopped him from taking the puppy making him pout look up at her with teary eyes. Sensing a blow up Hades spoke "It's okay sis. Hedwig will not need looking after like other pets she is pretty intelligent even for her kind. The only thing needed is to provide meat for her otherwise she can basically take care of herself and when she is older she will be able to shadow travel and get her own food. I picked her because she will provide the best protection for him no monster will dare attack him the humans won't be able to see her and she can change her size when she needs to. The bonding process has to happen now before she is too old for it to happen."

Nodding her acceptance Hestia allowed Harry to accept the dog. With a huge smile Harry took the dog then hugged Hades. Hades froze at first not used to anyone touching him except his wife. Even his own kids were afraid of him and kept a bit of distance but then again he never made any gestures to say they were welcome to do so. He hugged the child back noticing he didn't flinch away from him. It made him feel happy.

Now the attention was turned back to Zeus who now seemed content to have it away from him. Growling to himself he said "Fine welcome to the family brattling. You step one toe out of..."

He didn't get to finish as a furious Hestia threw a fire ball at him burning his beard and narrowly missing the rest of his face. In a furious voice Hestia shouted "Do not threaten my son Zeus, I will not tolerate it. He has been through enough and I will not have anyone deliberately frightening him again especially ones who are his family."

Hestia's Hair and eyes turned into the fiery flames of her hearth making her look very scary even for Zeus. He stopped speaking and said "Okay, I'm sorry sister and Harry..." He quickly added the last at the end when he saw her eyes narrow and another fireball forming in her hand bigger than the last. Despite knowing it would heal eventually he knew Hestia could make his skin melt off him and he would be unable to heal it with powers and would have to leave it to heal on its own. Despite her passive nature and compassion his sister was a power to be reckoned with even he was unsure who would win in battle between them. She never took sides in wars or actively fought but she was always there for them all. He just never realized that having a child would make her react so fiercely.

A soft small voice sounded in the room immediately calming Hestia down. "Mummy!"

She bent down, picked him up and said "Oh sweetheart its okay, mummy is just a little mad at her brother for being mean."

He replied "Oh I'm sure he's sorry now mummy."

Hestia laughed and said "Of course he is, nobody starts on my baby and gets away with it."

Blushing Harry whined "Mum, not in front of granddad and grandpa."

That broke the tension as everyone laughed. Harry hid his face in his mum's hair shyly. Hestia and spoke with Poseidon and Hades who both wanted to be a part of Harry's life as he grew up. She told them about is control over the elements as well as Harry's mother being the daughter of the primodial Eros. By then Harry was asleep in Poseidon's arms as they talked. Zeus was there although he did not say anything. He wasn't sure how well received his input would be with the irate mother. This was new for him. He had never had to deal with Hestia's children because she never had any before. A part of him was resentful of the child as she took some of his sister's affection. He liked her nonjudgmental view of things and how she was always there for him when he needed her. He supposed he could give the brat a chance. Just as they were leaving he said to Hestia "Tell the brat he can call me grandfather." then without waiting for a reply he left the room with a shocked Hades, Poseidon and a smiling Hesita.

xx

Harry watched as is mum put together the clothes she wanted him to wear that day. They were going to camp halfblood. He vaguely remembered it from the day Fawkes had brought him. He had not paid much attention as his mum had brought him to Olympus almost immediately after. He was really nervous. His granddad had told him about his uncle Percy. He was twelve and he was now at camp he also wanted to meet him. He had not yet met the other Olympians except grandmother Hera and his uncle Apollo. He liked them both very much and they played with and Hedwig when they had time. His uncle Apollo got into trouble for trying to teach him how to shoot an arrow and he managed to shoot himself in the foot. It was a good thing his uncle Apollo could heal. Harry didn't cry when it happened. He had had worse before so an arrow in his foot was nothing compared to that. His mummy had cried though. he tried to tell her that was okay and that it didn't hurt but she only cried harder. Harry didn't like it when his mummy cried. He was resolved to do everything he could to keep her happy no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry did not understand why his mummy was crying but he decided there and then to try and always make her smile. He put on a brave face despite being nervous. He was dressed in greek attire Hestia had chosen to dress him in the traditional greek style clothing silk cloth held in place at the shoulder with a belt around his waist and sandals at his feet. On his arms he had armbands made from greek fire and were green. Two were on his fore arms and one on his right hand although that one was made from the fire of the hearth. His hair was curled but left loose down his back.

Harry giggled when he saw himself in the mirror before turning to his mum and saying "Mummy you know I'm a boy right?"

Smiling Hestia replied "Yes I know sweethaeart."

Harry "Then why am I wearing a dress?"

Hestia "Still smiling said "That is not a dress sweetheart that is called a Chiton. The old traditional greek dressing. If you do not like it we can find something else to wear, although you will not be the only one dressed like this your uncle Apollo and Hermes are going to be there as well they will be similarly dressed as will I."

Seeming to think on it Harry decided not to make a fuss "Okay mummy. I will wear this then."

Hestia smiled, she too was wearing something similar to Harry although hers was much longer. There was going to be a smaller version of the Olympic games with just demigods participating. Quite a few of the minor gods and goddesses were going to be there. She knew some of them were taking this as a chance to actually meet their children. This was one of the reasons why she was so happy that Harry was immortal. She would not need to scrounge for an opening just to say a few words to her child. She could raise him.

xx

Arriving at camp half blood Hestia was shocked to find that the festivities had been canceled. Granted she had not seen her brothers since the winter solstice she was not aware of what was going on. She went to the big house to speak to Chiron and Dionysus after telling Harry he could explore if he wanted to and one of he camp's sayters had agreed to keep an eye on him and show him around.

Harry was smiling and chatting a mile a minute to the sayter whose name turned out to be Grover. He asked a lot of questions about the cabins and everything he could see. Grover did his best to keep up with him but Harry was used to his mother and the other gods' ability to do so and didn't slow down. He was standing by a river of lava giggling at the panting sayter when Grover caught up to him and to the Grover's horror he jumped into the river of lava before he could stop him. The other demi gods who had been training stopped to look on in horror. There was a lot of shouting and Grover panicking over the incident getting lady Hestia's child killed within the first five minutes he had him. Hestia had heard all the commotion and appeared right next to Grover Dionysus was not far behind bringing Chiron with him.

Grover was now on the ground bleeting out "Oh my lady, He just jumped in. I didn't know he would do that..." He stopped panicking when he noticed Hestia laughing.

She turned to the river and said "Harry, you come out of there at once. Giving these poor people a heart attack, you should be ashamed of yourself young man."

Harry knew she wasn't truly upset if the laughter in her voice was anything to go by. He swam back to the surface with a huge smile on his face and said to Grover "Got ya!"

Grover's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted dropping down like a sack of potatoes. Hestia pulled Harry out of the lava and said "Oh sweetheart, was that really necessary? Look at poor Grover."

Harry felt a little bad for frightening the sayter like that and apologized. it was then he noticed something that had him blushing like mad and jumping out of his mother's arms and back into the lava shouting "I'm naked!" The only things that survived his impromptu swim were the armbands on his arms, but then again they were forged out of fire. His mother conjured a new chiton and sandals for him. By then everyone who had gathered around due to the commotion was laughing.

XX

After getting dressed and reviving Grover to whom Harry apologized but did go on to say he should have known he would be fine considering who his mother was. The prescheduled games had been canceled so the camp was going to do its traditional capture the flag. Harry hoped his mum would let him play. It was while was begging his mum to allow him to play when he met his uncle Percy. They were at the training grounds watching the demi gods train when his mum said pointing at a boy with short messy black hair and sea green eyes. "There is your uncle Percy. Why don't you go say hi."

Despite his young age Harry knew his mum was trying to distract him even if it did work. He would just have to keep asking later. He walked towards is uncle with a smile and shouted "Hi uncle Percy!"

Unfortunatley for Percy he was in the middle of a sword fight with another demigod who took advantage of his loss of concerntration and kicked his feet from under him making him hit the ground with a thud. A pained moan came out of him when he saw the sword now pointing at his chest and his sparring partner say "You're dead."

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he screamed as he saw a set of eyes with sea green flames instead of pupils staring right at him, a couple of inches away from his face. His reaction had him raise his head butting the owner of those eyes and both of them went down. Harry for his part didn't even make a sound of pain. He giggled at Percy who was now rubbing his head to alleviate the pan. He didn't even acknowledge the bump that was forming on his own head. Sitting up Percy looked at the kid. He was small maybe four or five long dark curly hair that reached his shoulders and dressed in greek clothes, it was his eyes that had Percy speechless. the only time he saw eyes that unusual was when Mr D was angry with him and somehow showed him how many ways he could kill him.

Percy "Uh hi!"

Still smiling Harry said "Hi uncle Percy. Sorry I shouted and made you lose but I wanted to meet you. Mummy and granddad said you would be here."

Percy smiled at the kid and said "Oh don't worry about that I would have lost anyway, I've only just started to learn fighting with a sword. Why did you call me uncle?"

Harry "Cause you're my uncle silly. Grandad said you're his son so that makes you my uncle."

Percy didn't know who his godly father was and here was a kid who knew. "Your granddad?"

Harry covered his mouth and stage whispered loudly "Oops, granddad said not to say anything and he would tell you himself. I hope he won't be mad at me. If he is I'll hide behind mummy or grandpa or grandfather."

Percy. "Ok you don't have to tell me, do you know who your mummy is?"

Nodding Harry said pointing at lady Hestia who was in a conversation with Apollo "yup she is over there..." Upon noticing one of his favorite uncles Harry jumped up ran up to him and said "uncle Apollo when did you get here?"

Lifting him up Apollo said "I just arrived my little munchkin, your mum told me you played a prank and almost gave a poor sayter a heart attack."

Harry laughed with his uncle as he defended himself "It was his own fault. He knows who my mum is he should have known fire won't hurt me although I did end up losing my clothes."

Harry wriggled himself down from Apollo's arms and ran back to Percy and said "Do you want to play with me uncle Percy? We can go swimming of kayaking or I can ask mummy to bring Hedwig and we can play with her."

Still a little overwhelmed at the energetic child Percy agreed. They decided on kayaking and Harry told his mum where he was going. She told him it was okay and if he needed her to just call for her even if he can't see her.

Walking while holding Percy's hand as they made their way to the water they ran into a bit of trouble with one of the Ares kids. She walked right up Percy and said "well, well, well punk looks like we have another newbie. Where did you get this one corpse breathe. Isn't she a little too diddy to play with the big kids." The girl turned to Harry and said "Run back home to mummy little girl..." Harry cut her off and said "I'm not a girl and my mummy is here. Lets see how big and tough you think you are when you face her." Harry had been forbidden by his mum to use his powers as he was not quite able to control them without help yet. They usually tired him out and she was afraid he would harm himself.

Percy by then was trying to diffuse the situation "Clarisse, stop. The kid is off limits, trust me on that one."

Clarisse sneered and said "Off limit? and who would be the one declaring him off limit. You know we have an initiation prissy. Just because you manged to avoid yours does not mean everyone else will."

Clarisse grabbed Harry by the hair and he screamed "Mummy!"

Percy felt like his ear drums were gonna burst. Even Clarisse had to let him go to cover her ears. She jumped out of the way as a burst of fire appeared right next Percy and the kid and to her horror watched as Lady Hestia walk out of the fire and the kid jumped into her arms.

"Mummy she pulled my hair and said something about inishi shi I can't say that word."

Hestia's glare was turned on Clarisse who had attempted to bully her son and was now shaking in fright. She looked at the goddess who was now holding the little kid she had attempted to bully, while beginning to wish she had listened to Jackson when he tried to warn her. honestly she assumed he was making it up to make an idiot out had of her and now she had angered a goddess. It was now that she looked really looked at the kid and she could sense the power rolling off him. This kid was not a demi god. Is it possible he was a godling? She knew Hestia was a goddess who most likely would never condone never being able to see her child or help her child but she would be able to if he was not mortal.

Hestia didn't even let Clarisse speak, instead she said to her "Until you are rid of your bullying ways you will never be comfortable by the hearth and until further notice for touching my child with intent to harm him you will have to endure the pain of your wounds until they heal naturally no amount of nectar and ambrosia will heal them."

She turned to Percy and said "Thank you for keeping him company Percy but I think he has had enough excitement for one day. I will bring him to visit if you wish it and you can get to know each other."

Percy only nodded now disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend some time with Harry, despite only just meeting him he was beginning to feel quite fond of the little guy. He would just have to remember to never buy sweets for the little guy he was quite hyper without them.

Before she flashed out a panicked Clarisse spoke "Please wait, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your son and ..."

Hestia cut her off "...and you think that makes it ok? So in your mind if Harry was not my child it would be okay for you to bully him?. Grow up you over grown prissy, always trying to make yourself feel good by kicking down those who cannot defend themselves. Your father I'm pretty sure is ashamed of you. Even he does not bully someone with out the means of protecting themselves."

She left an ashamed daughter of Ares thinking about ways to change and still gain her father's respect. She didn't even look at Percy s she walked away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore returned from an international meeting with the CWC. He had been away for six weeks. Usually the meetings would not have been so long but the leaders of the wizarding world wanted reassurance that their savior was in safe hands. It had taken a lot of juggling and coin exchange and pulling the leader of the light card to calm them down and make them back off allowing Harry to remain in his care. He could not allow the child to be out of his control. He knew the dark lord was still alive and he needed to keep the savior safe even at the sacrifice of the child's childhood. There were no stronger wards than blood wards no-one would be able to find the child if Dumbledore didn't want them to.

Dumbledore was looking forward to taking a nice long shower and getting some sleep in his comfortable bed for the first time in two weeks. Those meetings were more stressful than he realized. However The thoughts of beds and showers flew right out of his mind as soon as he walked into his office and he saw the little trinkets connected to Harry just sat there without the customary puffs of smoke. They were no longer silver instead they had turned black something that usually happened when the person connected to them is dead. He quickly flooed to Arabella Figg's house, the squib he had placed her there to keep an eye on Harry. Upon arrival he found she was not home her cats were the only ones there. Dumbledore wondered why she insisted on keeping so many.

He shrugged and left for number four Privet drive. Dumbledore saw a for sale sign on the lawn of number four. The wards he had placed around the property were gone. He was shocked because only six weeks ago they were there. It should have taken at least a year for them to begin falling and another six months before they completely fell and this was even with the death of either Harry or his aunt. The house was now empty of all the furnishings and it looked like there ad not been anyone there in a while.

Noticing the next door neighbor watching him, Dumbledore turned to her and asked "Excuse me, would you happen to know what happened to the family here?"

The woman didn't seem to want to speak to Dumbledore but she answered anyway. "They were arrested for the murder of their nephew. They took him out of the country and threw him into a volcano then tried to pass it off as an accident. They were arrested last week as soon as they returned. Why don't you look at the papers the whole story is in them."

The blood had drained from Dumbledore's face the second the woman said they were arrested for murder. Ice cold dread settled in his stomach for the backlash this was going to cause him as well as the loss of hope for the future to get rid of Voldemort for good. He began to regret not bothering check on the child when Arabella sent him the notes on how Harry always seemed to be injured the few times she had seen him as well as the fact that he never left the house and the screams she sometimes heard from the house that the Dursley's attributed to their television.

He walked away until he turned a corner then apparated into the house. He cast spell that showed the everyday life of the residents of that house. It was kind of like being in a pensive without having to add memories. The essences of the people who lived in the house would provide the spell with the needed memories. He watched the beginning of the day with Petunia coming down the stairs and banging on the small cupboard under the stairs before unlocking it as she shouted 'get up you freak.'

The door opened after a few seconds to reveal a dark haired child wearing a t shirt and trousers several sizes too big for him. The child was covered in bruises, had a swollen and split lip. There was dried blood on his forehead and what looked like a healing bump. It was the lightning bolt scar that told Dumbledore that this was the child he had left there. At that revelation Dumbledore sat down on the floor in shock. He had been negligent of the reports he received about the boy but he had never thought it was this bad. He refused to believe family would do that to their own and that it was probably Harry's cousin who was the same age as him causing the injury and screams Arabella saw and heard and to him that would help Harry learn how to protect himself. The safety from the death eaters seemed more important.

He cancelled the spell when the fat tub of lard had smacked Harry across the room knocking him out then throwing him back in the cupboard without even feeding him. Dumbledore realised he had sentenced the child to hell on earth and then his death if the one hour he had watched was anything to go by. He returned to his office and threw up in the bin.

Xx

Dumbledore figured he would have to let the wizarding world know and if he told them himself he could spin things so that he wouldn't be blamed for this. It wouldn't do to delay the plan forming in his head would have him coming out smelling like roses despite the bad news.

He threw floo powder into the fire and shouted for the minister's office. "Cornelius, are you there?"

Cornelius Fudge came to the fire place wheh he saw Dumbledore he said "Albus, what can I do for you?"

Placing a look of devastation on his face Dumbledore replied "We have had a tragedy Cornelius. It seems the CWC insisting I remain with them to explain why I hid Harry Potter left him vulnerable. His family took him on holiday while I was away and there was an accident.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Harry returned to camp halfblood they had just completed a game of capture the flag. There was a lot of celebrating and Harry noticed the praises Percy was getting. He smiled as he made his way towards the dark haired boy who had yet to notice him.

Completley unaware of the havoc his apparent death was causing in his old home Harry shouted as soon as he was close enough. "Uncle Percy!"

Percy turned around to see Harry running torwads him. Smiling he let Harry jump into his arms and swung him around as he said "Hey kiddo. It's nice to see you again."

Harry smiled and said "Well mummy said this time I can stay longer. She's going somewhere and she says Mr D is going to look after me."

Percy replied "That's great, have you eaten yet?"

Shaking his head Harry said "Not yet."

Percy led Harry to the Poseidon table and said "You can sit here with me."

Percy and Harry chatted, more like Harry talked and asked questions with Percy listening and answering as many questions as he could. He was glad for Harry's company as it seemed the other demi gods seemed to want to stay away from him ever since he was claimed. Halfway through their dinner there was a disturbance in the courtyard. Percy kept Harry behind him in a protective stance when they went to check on what was going on.

There was a huge creature made of fire standing in front of the gathered demi gods he was shouting "Percy Jackson! Come out." When Percy stood there frozen Harry peeked trying to see what was going on. That sounded like grandpa, he finally managed to see the huge fire creature and moved forward away from Percy who had not noticed him moving. He didn't understand why everyone was afraid of his grandpa. He was very nice and played with him and he had also given him Hedwig who was at that very moment asleep in the big house with Mr D.

He ran forward when he figured there was no danger and shouted to the shock of all those who were standing there trembling "Grandpa, I didn't know you were visiting."

Harry had a huge smile on his face as he ran hugged the huge being's legs. Hades Looked down to find his newly claimed grandson hugging his leg and groaned before picking him up to the screams of all those around and saying "Oh hello there my little munchkin. Listen granddad is trying to be intimidating here and you are not helping."

Harry giggled and said "Oh granddad you are funny. Mummy said I could come visit if it was okay with you and you can help me with my powers."

By then the rest of camp half blood stood there watching the son of Hestia conversing with the lord of the underworld as if he was a fun loving grandfather with their mouths hanging halfway to the ground fear already forgotten.

Hades smirked and said "That's fine with me, have Jackson bring you and make sure Hedwig is with you I will send someone else to protect you as well okay?"

Nodding Harry said "Okay granddad I'll see you when I come. Tell grandma I said hi and I'll see her soon."

With a chuckle that frightened the crap out of the rest of camp Hades placed Harry back on the ground said "Tell Jackson his mother is here too, he can see her when he comes."

After that Hades disappeared leaving Harry standing there and everyone staring at him. He ignored the stares and went back to Percy who immediately bean to check for any injuries on the kid. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded and said "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

Percy replied "Harry that was Hades the lord of the underworld."

Smiling at Percy Harry replied "I know that, He's my grandpa."

Percy with a look of horror on his face replied "No Harry, remember you told me that your grandpa is my dad? How can Hades be your grandpa if my dad is your grandpa too?

With a giggle Harry said "Percy your dad Poseidon is not my grandpa he's my granddad Hades is my grandpa and Zeus is my grandfather. I have to differentiate them somehow or else it's going to be all confusing if I call them all the same thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was excited while he waited for Percy to get ready to leave. He went to the big house to collect Hedwig who had gown nearly as big as a car. She seemed to grow every day and Harry worried she would soon be too big to fit in the house. He conjured three huge steaks for her and fed her. He didn't want her to be too hungry and take a bite out of someone if she was hungry. After she ate he led her outside. It was a good thing she could make herself go through solid walls like a ghost or else the big house would have been brought down with her when she moved. Dionysus breathed a sigh of relief. He was careful not to upset the child. It would not be worth it to upset Hestia she could be very sadistic when she was pissed off even more so than Zeus that's why he was so thankful for her gentle nature.

Harry was sitting behind Hedwig's middle head waiting for Percy to come out. He did jump when people started screaming when they saw the dog and began to bring out weapons to attack it.

Harry stood up from his perch and shouted "She won't hurt you if you leave her alone."

His sweet voice carried over to the demi gods who stopped to look at him in shock. They had not noticed him before. They stayed their weapons and shook their heads. They were beginning to get used to Hestia's unorthodox son. His innocence at everything and disregard for what they considered dangerous astounded them. Most of them returned to their training except a blonde blue eyed boy who looked to be about sixteen. He was watching Harry with a curious look on his face.

He decided to speak then "Hi, there little man. Where did you get the dog?"

Harry didn't like him. He could sense something yucky from him. A slight whimper from him had Hedwig growling at the demigod talking to Harry. She could sense Harry's distress and she didn't like it. The growl got louder and drool began to form in the corner of her mouth signifying she was about to rip something apart. Sensing the danger Harry patted her head and spoke to her "It's okay Hed, he doesn't mean any harm, calm down."

Almost imeadiatly Hedwig stopped growling and moved back making sure Harry was further away from the human that was making him uncomfortable.

Harry turned to the boy and said "You might not want to get too close to Hedwig, She doesn't seem to like you."

The boy moved back a bit of fear showing in his eyes but he stopped when Percy arrived all ready to go. He had a back pack on his back and was wearing jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt. Harry squealed before saying "Your finally ready we can go."

Laughing Percy walked up to the dog and patted its head. Hedwig didn't mind him and allowed him to do so. He seemed to make his bonded happy and didn't have the creepy feeling from the other boy and that was good enough for her.

Percy smiled and said "We are just waiting for Annabeth and Grover. They won't be long."

True enough the two mentioned arrived both with a backpack. What Harry had not expected was Dionysus appearing with something that looked like a onesie in Harry's size and a silvery material that seemed to flow like water.

He waved his hand over Harry and the onesie appeared underneath his clothes. "Your mother gave me that to put on you when I spoke to her about trekking across the country with these demigods. It will protect you from the monsters will not see you or smell you and you if any do they will be the ones sent to protect you by your grandparents."

He then turned to the others who were going with him and said "It looks like this will be the easiest quest for you ever. Just a word of caution. That little brat sitting on the dog has become the light of Olympus anything happens to him under your watch…"

He left that statement hanging and walked away leaving a fussing Harry trying to take off the onesie and three demi gods wondering why such a bif deal was being made over Harry. Once they had picked up their jaws off the floor The blonde guy who's name turned out to be Luke gave them a couple of gifts for their journey. A shield and some flying shoes.

They all left camp half blood hitching a ride with the camp's driver to the bus station with Hedwig following along beside the van. Harry was excited this was his first experience ever since leaving the Dursleys going on a trip. While they were on the bus he got his first sight of monsters. They were three old ladies who were sat in the front. They stood up claiming to need the bathroom and began walk to the back of the bus. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were panicking and arguing over what would be the best way to get past them before they became shish kebobbed when Harry got off his seat walked towards them before he could be stopped. He stood in front of the old ladies and said "You can't go to the bathroom there isn't one on the bus. Would you like me to ask the driver to stop so you can go outside?"

The old ladies stopped going forward and looked Harry before one of them cackled and said "Oh look Alecto, it's the kid the boss sent us to protect isn't he cute?"

The one referred to as Alecto smiled a gruesome smile that had Harry cringing back then she said "Oh well it looks like we found what we came for, but what about the other demigods. They are not under any protections. They are fair game."

Harry spoke then "No they are not, grandpa said he wants to see uncle Percy, so you can't do anything to him or else he'll be very upset."

She looked at her sisters who replied "You know the boss and his wife dote on this kid do you want to be the one that has to tell her you upset him?"

Finally giving in Alecto said "Fine they live for now, but any other time they are fair game."

They all went to sit down in the seats just in front of the demigods. Harry was placed inbetween two of the furies who seemed to be taking their job of protecting him very seriously.

Grover turned to Percy and said "Do my eyes deceive me or did that kid just tame the kindly ones?"

Percy just nodded not sure what say. They all sat back and although not relaxed they couldn't find anything to worry about. When the bus stopped they all got off the bus. However there was a hydra waiting in ambush when they got off. The furies picked up Harry and flew upwards with him out of danger. The other three had to fight their way out. Harry's screaming for Percy had Hedwig rush in to help and rip the hydra to pieces killing it. As soon as the danger was clear Harry was brought back down however the fury who had held him was covered in burns where Harry had tried to get to Percy, there was a furious wind and a sudden storm including lightning which struck the bus. Tears ran down Harrys face as he finally reached Percy who had a few burns and cuts himself.

Harry knew Percy could heal himself with water just like he could so he kept the rain going although it was more of a thunderstorm than actual rain. When Percy was healed he found he couldn't stop the storm he had created and it was getting out of hand. He started panicking making it worse Percy wrapped his arms around Harry comforting him, he wasn't sure if it would work but he tried to take control of the storm the same way he did with his water powers. At first

Nothing happened then he felt the connection and he forced it to shut down ignoring the flare of pain in his stomach. The storm calmed down and the rain finally stopped. Harry wad calmed down as well when Percy asked "Hey kiddo, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and said "I thought you were going to die."

Percy "I'm okay, see."

They didn't notice the furies discussing cutting Harry's trip short and just bringing him to the underworld and letting the demigods continue with their quest. Harry had permission to come and go to the underworld whenever he wished there was nothing stopping him but the others did not have such luxury. The problem was going to be separating him from Jackson. From his reaction at seeing him in danger he would not willingly leave him now.

Alecto faced Percy and said "Jackson, we are going to take the little one straight to the palace. We do not know what will happen if you are attacked again. He almost lost control of his powers as well I think that would be the safer option. You will see him when you arrive."

Harry shook his head and shouted "No, I won't go you can't make me."

Percy looked at Harry and said "Look Harry, it's probably safer that way, I…"

Harry gave Percy a teary look of betrayal then said "You don't want me with you?"

Percy was quick to reassure him "Oh no no no harry, I do want you here but you saw what happened what if it happens again and this time I can't help you? If you are there maybe uncle Hades won't be so mad at me when I arrive. He seems very happy around you."

It took Percy another twenty minutes to persuade Harry to leave with Alecto but he had to agree to keep Hedwig with him for protection. Harry had become quite attached to the young demigod and he was afraid of losing him. Before he left he decided to talk to his grandparents about protecting Percy.

He allowed Alecto to take him to the underworld leaving Percy to his quest. Upon his arrival Harry saw Hades in the throne room speaking to his wife Persephone. He squealed as he ran and jumped into Persephone's arms "Nana" Persephone laughed kissed his cheek and said "Hello little one, when did you get here?"

Smiling back he answered "Alecto brought me. I was with uncle Percy and we were attacked by monsters and they decided to send me on with her. Hedwig is protecting uncle Percy."

Hades who was stood beside his wife scowled and said "Hedwig is supposed to be protecting you Harry."

Turning to Hades Harry cheekily answered "Oh he is protecting me grandpa, now I don't have to worry about uncle Percy getting hurt on his way. Alecto refused to bring him with us she said she is not a cosmic taxi and that uncle Percy and Annabeth had to walk."

Hades shook his head fondly and wondered what it was that him and his brothers so protective of the boy. It was probably something to do with the fact that he was Hestia's child. Of all his siblings she had never judged him and was always there for him and cared for him when the rest of the world looked at him in either disgust or fear due to his domain, It also helped that Harry had the same disposition as Hestia and being around him was calming.

Harry was her first child, blood related or not he was the most important thing to her and he would care for the child as much as he did her. It was also why he had changed his plans with Jackson's mother seeing as the boy Percy had become important to Harry. He did not want Harry to get caught in the cross fire. It was also pretty clear that Percy was not the lightning thief so now instead of accusing him he was going to ask him to look for his missing helmet while he searched for the lightning bolt.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hestia and Eros turned to the door as it opened and an old man with a long white beard tucked in the man's belt and white hair just as long under a blue pointy hat and the most garish robes they had ever seen, they looked like a two year old had been given leeway with decorating them. Hestia knew this man was Albus too many names Dumbledore. Dumbledore stopped in the doorway when he noticed his office was occupied. The power rolling off the two occupants told him they were not mere wizards but something much more powerful that he had ever come across. It was not until the woman spoke that a bit of apprehension gripped him.

"You better have a good explanation headmaster for interfering with the placement of my son and placing him with hateful non magical mortals upon the death of Lily and James Potter because if you do not the next six years of your life are going to be very unpleasant."

Eros waited until she stopped talking and said "Your explanation better be good old man because you forced yourself in my grandson's life and failed to look after him."

Dumbledore stood there in shock and only managed to utter "Who are you?"

He did not move further into the office preferring to be closer to the door knowing that if it came down it his best bet for survival was to use the door to get out.

Eros replied first "I am Eros I'm a primordial of procreation or love either one is fine and I am Harry's grandfather, his mother's father and this is lady Hestia goddess of the heath she is Harry's new mother. Now that the introductions are done its time to hear your explanation of why you left my grandson with those disgusting mortals after my daughter's death and never bothered to check on him."

Getting annoyed with the stuttering headmaster who now just stood there as if he had been petrified Eros waved a hand and Dumbledore found himself in his chair across the room and a seething Eros leaning over him saying through clenched teeth "I am losing patience old man."

Leaning back away from the angry primodial Dumbledore realised he was going to have to start talking. He opened his mouth and said "I was trying to protect him, we had just come out of a war, one which he was in the center of. There were followers of the dark lord that wanted to harm him. I had to remove the option for them getting their hands on him by placing him with blood relatives and using blood wards to keep him safe as they are the strongest wards that I know of."

Eros didn't give Hestia a chance to say anything as he shouted "You are so full of shit Dumbledore. There is no relation between Harry and the Dursleys whatsoever and you know it. The only thing Petunia Dursley and my daughter shared was a home growing up. Something you would have to have known if you tried to put up blood wards because they would not have gone up unless you tied them to Harry's magic. You wanted him in that house, downtrodden and weak why?"

Dumbledore was shaking now as he realised his plans were being unraveled. These two were not the same as wizards who worshiped his every word and movement and accepted everything he said without question. He looked down and said "He was too powerful. The last child that showed such potential turned into the dark lord who terrorised our world in the name of blood purity. He was the most powerful and the most cruel to date. Harry showed the potential to be even more powerful than him. I could not take the risk that he would turn and become an evil far worse than Voldemort. So I needed to ensure he remained humble and in control."

Hestia was seething "So you made sure an innocent child suffered and lost his childhood to abusers because you were afraid of something that had a potential of happening, something that was just an assumption? Are you telling me that the reason my little Harry met Thanatos so many times was because of your fears?"

Dumbledore felt fear at Hestia's tone of voice. He had not been aware of how bad the abuse had been despite knowing the child would not have the happiest childhood. It now sounded like the Dursleys had been beating him to near death if the talk about Thanatos was any indication. He also felt relief as he realised they spoke about Harry in the present tense, meaning he had not died.

Seeing the look on Dumbledore's face Eros spoke "Don't think I am allowing my grandson anywhere near this place. I don't care what happens to you or your world Harry does not have to fulfill your stupid prophecy. That is your problem my grandson has been through enough."

Hestia nodded in agreement and said "Now that I know what kind of lengths you and your people will go to, to control my son even to the detriment of his free will and happiness I agree with Eros. Harry will not return to this world. The wizards can take care of their own problems. As for you Dumbledore, for what you put Harry through I am going to expose you and what you did and then I will make sure that you are punish to the letter of the law and get maximum punishment in Azkaban for the abuse and kidnapping of an heir of a noble and ancient house as well as neglect of said heir resulting in his death at the hands of your accomplices the Dursleys.

Eros smiled cruelly and said "I am going to make sure you and anyone who tries to help you wish you had never tempered with my family goodbye Dumbledore."

He placed a hand on Hestia arm and they both faded from view leaving a shaking old man in his seat fear gripping him wondering how things could have gone so wrong. He had just managed to deflect the blame for Harry's death from himself and regain his popularity and now it seemed it would be all for naught.

Not just that but but he was on the shitlist of a goddess and a primordial. How was he supposed to have known the child was connected to the gods. If he had known that he would have used a different approach to dealing with him. He was going to have to prepare to go on the run because as soon as he was exposed there was not going to be anywhere that would be safe for him.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and cast a spell to pack all his belongings and wrote a note for professor McGonagl that she was in charge as he was not going to be there for a while. He hoped that he would eventually be able to figure out a way out of the trouble coming his way while he was in exile. By the time he finished writing his letter all his belongings were packed away he turned to call for Fawkes who he noticed was no longer sitting on his perch.

Puzzled he called out loud for the bird but still got nothing, he could not even feel the connection he shared with the bird and this worried him. Knowing it would not be long before someone made their way into the office he made a portkey to his family manor and left.

Fawkes watched as his ex bonded packed and left. He was feeling the pain of loss at the broken bond. Albus did not start out bad. He was a good man even now, he however let his fear rule him and allowed the pain and torture of an innocent child. What finally made him allow Hestia to break his connection from the old man was the lack of remorse for what he did to Harry. He was so fixated on protecting the wizarding world that the suffering of one child did not matter to him.

That was something Fawkes could not condone. If Albus had shown some remorse for what he did in the name of the greater good he might have stayed with him but he knew that, that lack would lead down a dark path and having seen glimpses of the future he had to get out now while he could. In the future Dumbledore used a dark ritual to keep Fawkes from ever leaving him making Fawkes nothing more than a slave. He was going to have to keep an eye on Dumbledore's activities in case he went overboard with his greater good thing.

xxx

Dumbledore sat at his breakfast table the next morning trying to figure out how to get himself out of the mess his life had become when he saw the morning newspaper. There in bald letters was the headline '**Headmaster of Hogwarts contributes to the abuse and murder of our savior'**

Below was a detailed report of everything he did after the Halloween of the dark lord's death. He was glad for the wards and fidelias charm around his home as he knew that the hate mail and the auras would be looking for him. Reading the paper showed him that he was not going to be able to fix things as easily as he had hoped to. The exposure showed in the worst light possible they were alluding to him being a hidden dark lord. His reputation was completely shot there was no picking it up not unless he took over the wizarding world.

Albus did not see Eros who was hovering in the room he was sat in with his bow and arrow contemplating his vengence for his family. With a smirk Eros notched one of his silver arrows and shot Dumbledore with it then disappeared doing a really good impression of an evil laugh that sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it. Hestia was one of those people and knew immediately that Eros was up to something.

Upon being hit by the arrow Dumbledore did not notice the glow that surrounded him, or the fact that his thoughts had changed course. He was thinking about someone to help him sort out his problems when he stood up all of a sudden. There was only one person who could help him now and he was sure that person would need help as well. It would be a symbiotic relationship. There was lots to prepare and searches to be made. Dumbledore prepared to leave his sanctuary to find the one person who would help him.

xxx


End file.
